


Bruised but not Broken

by Ghostwriter92



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92
Summary: After the true of Rebecca's lies came out Robert tried to move on with his life and start a new. However, the new man in his life is not a nice one and soon Robert's nights are filled with terror but he feels that it's his punishment for all the pain he has caused. Will the truth come out? And will someone save Robert from his pain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no idea where this story came from it pop into my head this morning while working on Golden Boy. it wouldn't leave so now I writing like a banshee! lol. Hope you like btw I know I may be the only one but I felt so sorry for Robert tonight just wanted to give him a hug. Anyway, enjoy!!

Life carried on as normal when the truth came out. The baby wasn't Robert’s, in fact, he hadn't even slept with Rebecca. It was all just a twist plan for revenge for all the pain Robert had caused her. Because in her eyes she didn't think it was fair that after all the pain Robert had caused her and her family he should get a happy ending. And in a way it worked, for as the dust settled and the truth spend the cracks in the foundation of Robert and Aaron’s relationship were just too deep.

 

So Robert for once decided to do the selfless thing and let him go. After Robert got the money back he had set aside for his “son” he put some away for Liv, as he would always care about her. He got himself a little flat in Hotten. He thought it would be better for himself to get away from Emmerdale especially after Aaron started seeing his ex Ed again before the truth about the baby come out. 

 

Even though Vic begged him to stay he couldn't really handle the idea of seeing Aaron happy without him. Plus the village held too many bad memories that he thought it was time to over on. He would still work with the scrap yard but mostly from home so he was rarely there anymore. Which might he rarely saw Aaron which worked for him as painful as it was.

 

After some time (few months) he felt like it was his turn to try love again. So he finally took his ring off and tried dating again. He went on a few dates with some girls as well as some guys but nothing felt right because they weren't Aaron. But he knew that they couldn't happen again and was beginning to settle on the idea of being alone forever till he met Sean. 

 

Sean was different to the other guys he tried dating there was just something about that made Robert smile, that made Robert forget about Aaron. He was so happy that though they had only been together a few weeks he took the plunge and asked Sean to move in with him. Only then that's when things changed.

It just started as a stupid drunk argument. Sean thought Robert was flirting with the barman.

 

“I saw you flirting away with him! You might as well as been fucking him with the way you looked at him!” 

 

“You're being crazy! I was getting us drinks! Plus he had a wedding ring on.”

 

“That hasn't stopped you before!” When Sean yelled that Robert could feel anger boil within him. He had told Sean his past so that there would be no secrets between them not for it to be thrown in his face. 

 

“Fuck you, Sean!” Robert screamed then it happened. It took Robert a few seconds to realize what happened but as the blood began to flow out his nose he knew, Sean hit him.

 

“Oh my god Robert! I'm so sorry I just saw red I didn't mean to hit you.” Sean said as he looked at his bleeding boyfriend tears in his eyes. 

“I-It's ok.” Robert stuttered shocked that Sean had just hit him but he believed him when he stated it wouldn't happen again, and forgave him as he cried for forgiveness. 

 

And for a few weeks, everything was good really good, so good that Robert chalked up the hitting incident to just a bump in the road. Then it happened again, and again and again, then it got to the point there Robert stopped forgiving Sean not because he left him but because Sean wasn't sorry anymore. 

 

Soon it wasn't just his fists Sean hurt Robert with but his words too. From his clothes. “ For fuck sake Robert you're a grown man stop with the fucking floral print shirts.” To his weight. “You know you're getting really soft around the middle maybe that's why your ex went back to the rugby player.”

 

Sean’s words and punches slowly chipped away at Robert’s confident till he was a shadow of his former self. He barely left the flat only really leaving for work meetings and the occasional hospital trip(after a “fall down the stairs”). He didn't really talk to anyone from Emmerdale anymore when he did he always said everything was great. However, that was far from the truth. He was in a living hell, every day he felt like he was walking a tightrope. Scared he would somehow set Sean off. Yet no matter how hard Sean hit him or how cruel his words were Robert didn't leave. 

 

Not because he was afraid of Sean, yes he was a little scared of him but that's not what kept him from walking out the door. No, because deep down Robert felt that he deserved every hit, every kick every word that made him hate himself. Because of all the pain, he caused in his past Robert felt like this was karma finally catching up with him.

_ “You did this to yourself, Robert. You know you deserve this.”  _ That is what Robert would tell himself as he tended his wounds. 

 

No matter what Sean would do Robert was determined to stay. Even if that meant he was now 31 yr man who was scared of loud noises, didn't like to be touched anymore or stuttered when scared. He had made his bed and he planned to lay in it. Then again life has a way of changing plans. After one too much Sean came back to the flat full of rage and had one target in mind. The last thing Robert remember was Sean barging into their bedroom then everything went dark.

 

Vic was working away in the kitchen thinking about the date she had with Adam later she had decided to give their relationship another chance. After the mess with Rebecca Vic finally saw how crazy she was acting so slowly she tried to rebuild the bridges with the people she hurt like Adam and especially Aaron her best mate who she ignored so much. 

 

Sadly as soon as the truth got out Robert was gone feeling like there was no place for him there anymore, no matter how much she begged. His mind couldn't be changed but as sad as she was she was happy that he was getting on with his life and happy with a new man. Though she wished he was still with Aaron who broke up with Ed a week after Robert left and had been single since. 

 

But as long as he was happy she would be too. Vic was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She didn't expect what she was told. Quickly she ran out to the pub thankfully both Adam and Aaron just walked in at that moment.

 

“ADAM!”

 

“Hey Vic, you excited about tonight?” Adam asked smiling away not seeing the worry in her eyes. Aaron, on the other hand, could see it straight away.

 

“Vic is everything ok?” 

 

“No it's Robert, he's in the hospital. Apparently, he's been assaulted!”

 

With that, the three of them rushed out the door not sure about what they may see. But totally in the dark of the truth of how the man they once knew had truly become someone would never be able to recognized. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so happy you all like this story. I just really hate the current SL and clearly, I have a twisted skill of writing stories where Robert is the one who gets really hurt so....lol ENJOY :) Oh Leah I told my bf what you said and he smiled an hour later he randomly punch my leg when I asked why he did it. He just said, "just checking you're still alive." Yup, that's true love.

The beeping was the first thing Robert heard as he started to come too. He knew in an instant he was in the hospital he had been there so many times since being with Sean. He knew the noises and smell almost too well. 

 

As he continued to wake up his senses began to scream, everything hurt he had no idea of what really happened. The last thing he truly remembered was Sean dragging him out of the room by his hair towards the stairs then everything went blank. 

 

As his version started to unblur a doctor he knew too well walked. Dr. Kay Morton, she had patched Robert up so many times that she knew what was really happening with him despite how many lies he told her. 

 

“It's good to see you're up Robert.” Kay said with a sad smile on her face. It made her heart ache to see a patient so broken. 

 

“I fell.” Robert mumbled his voice sounding so hoarse from being unconscious for so long. 

 

“Of course Robert.” Kay replied not believing a word of it. “But the police want to talk to you because there is CCTV of your “fall” which strangely looks more like you were thrown. By someone who weirdly looks like your boyfriend.”

 

Robert didn't say a word but his silence said so many things to Kay. 

 

“Rob you can't keep doing this to yourself, you almost died. Which you just might next time.”

 

Again Robert didn't say anything he just turned his head not wanting Kay to see his tears. Kay could see she was getting nowhere. So decided to just let Robert rest. 

 

_ “Why can't Robert see he needs to get rid of that asshole boyfriend.”  _  Kay thought to herself when three people rushed down the hall. 

 

“I need to talk to someone my brother, Robert Sugden was admitted.” Vic asked panic could hear clearly in her voice. Adam and Aaron were just as panic(Aaron just a bit more.)

 

“Hi I'm Dr. Morton, I'm afraid you brother was admitted earlier today with an array of injuries.”

 

“What happened?” Aaron asked. Robert may be his ex-husband but he still cared about him. 

 

“It appears that Mr.Sugden may have been thrown down some stairs. Because of this, he got a minor concussion, a few bruised and broken ribs. A sprained wrist as well as a dislocated knee which we put a brace on. And of could Mr. Sugden has a number of bruises and cuts so he will be sore for some time.” 

 

Aaron, Adam, and Vic were shocked by what they heard. How could this happen to Robert? 

 

“Can we see him?” Vic asked she needed to see her brother, she needed to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. Dr.Morton lead them to Robert’s room. 

 

Vic couldn't help but start crying when she saw how bruised up Robert’s face was. All Aaron felt was anger.  _ “Who did this to him?”  _ Aaron asked himself. But then looked closer at his sleeping ex-husband and noticed how thin Robert now was causing him to look much younger than he really was. “ _ Something isn't right here, he was this thin a few months ago.” _

 

Robert could hear a familiar crying as he opened his eyes he could feel heart starting to beat out of his chest. Aaron could see fear flash across Robert’s face.

 

“Vv-Vic what are yyou doing hhere?” Robert asked stuttering slight he couldn't help it though as fear was slowly taking over his nerves. 

 

“I got a call that something happened to you.” Vic started to worried because of the way Robert behaving, Aaron started to worry because Robert looked more like a lost child than a grown man.

 

“Yyou sshouldnt be here!” Robert cried as he became increasingly distressed. 

_ “I don't want them here, I don't want him here!” _

It was like Robert worst nightmare come true not only was his baby sister here to see him at his lowest, to see how weak he had become but also the man he once loved with all his heart.

 

It was all getting too much for Robert quickly he started hyperventilating. He wanted no needed to get out of there. He too lost in his only panic he didn't even notice that both Vic and Aaron were trying to stop him ripping out his IV or the other wires stuck to him. Adam had run out of the room when noticed Robert’s heavy breathing. Chasing down the doctor who only just left them.

 

“Doctor you need to help. Robert is freaking out.”

That was all Adam needed to say as Kay soon ran back to Robert’s room only to find chaos waiting. 

 

Swiftly Kay prepared a sedative but she knew she needed to get him somewhat calm before she could give it to him or he may just knock it out of her hands. So she pushed Vic and Aaron aside and got close, Robert.

 

“Hey Rob it's me, it's Kay I need you to calm down sweetheart.”

 

“I...can't….breathe.”

 

“I know but you just need to breathe with me” Kay said calmly placing one of Robert's hands on her chest so that he could follow her breathing.

 

“Ok just breathe in(1,2,3)and out(1,2,3) in(1,2,3)and out(1,2,3).” Kay repeated this over and over till Robert’s breathing began to calm down.

 

“I-I need to go Kay.” Robert whispered like a frightened child. Not really making eye contact with her, not that it surprised her. She had already noticed that he never made eye contact with anyone in the hospital. 

 

“You needed to rest Rob, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep.”

 

Before Robert even had a chance to protest the medicine was already making its way through Robert’s system. And within minutes Robert was losing the battle to stay awake before finally admitting defeat. 

 

While Robert slept Kay checked over him, made sure he was comfy, and reattaching wires him had managed to pull off. Once Kay was sure everything was ok she made her way out of his room with his family not far behind. 

 

“What the hell was that!” Aaron demanded having never seen Robert like that before it scared him, it scared all of them. 

 

Kay picked up Robert’s file and added a few notes before answering the clearly very pissed off and confused Aaron. 

 

“That.” Pointing to Robert’s room with her pen. “That was a panic attack, I've seen him have a few before but never this bad.” Kay answered before continuing with her notes.

 

_ “Panic attack? Robert never had panic attacks before!”  _  Vic, Adam, and Aaron all thought as if their minds were one. 

 

“Doctor but why is he having panic attacks. Why is he so upset to see us. What's happened to him.” Vic asked Kay unable to hide the sadness in her voice. 

 

Kay sighed. “I'm afraid I can't tell you.” 

 

“What do you mean you can't tell us we are his family!” Aaron shouted he couldn't understand why the doctor was being like this. 

 

“It's not that I don't want to tell you , believe I do. I just can't it's patient/doctor confidentiality.” Kay could see the desperation in the eyes of Robert’s family. She hated this part of her job. A nurse rushed over to her and whispered that DS.Wise was here to see her. That's when an idea sparked in her mind. She pulled Robert’s file down on the nearest counter and turned back toward Robert’s family. 

 

“Look like I said I'm afraid I can't say anything. Now I need to go talk to someone. So I'm just going to leave Robert’s file here and I'll be away for about 20 minutes.” Kay gave the group a quick wink before heading down the hall. Silently hoping they understand her small hint.

 

Thankfully, Adam, Aaron and Vic understood what Kay was doing and as soon as she was out of view they quickly opened Robert’s file. They weren't prepared for what they saw. Records of burns, bruises and breaks some dating from a few months ago some were as recent as a week ago. 

 

“Why didn't he call me.” Vic whispered as tears started to fall down her face. 

 

“Oh, shit look.” Adam said as he pointed to a note stuck to the file

 

**It appears that after much speculation Mr. Robert Sugden has been subject to domestic abuse. However, he will not confirm this the hospital has been informed by police that this is the case. Though is in police custody at the moment be warned if a Mr.Sean Matthews is seen call hospital security.**

 

Vic began to sod after she read the note. Aaron felt his blood run cold as he turned to look at a sleeping Robert. He had been getting abuse they didn't know, no one knew. “ _ Well not anymore.”  _ Aaron thought as he clenched his fist. “ _ I'm going to help you Robert promise I'm going to help you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, my bf asked if I'm still writing my porn lol let's hope he never see the stuff I researched for the golden boy story that is not a conversation I want to have lol So what did you think? please tell me what you think your comments feed my ego which makes me write faster or talk to me on Tumblr @ghost-online


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in ages I've been so busy at work and recently suffered a loss in my family. But I promise that I'll get back on track with this story and Golden Boy

As Kay walked down the hall she hoped Robert’s family understood her hint. She quickly glanced back to see the group huddled together looking through the file she had left for them. 

 

“ _ Good. Now they maybe they can help him.”  _ Kay thought to herself not caring that she may get in trouble. As that small hint was one of just a few things she did that was against the rules of the hospital not because she was the type of doctor who rebelled often, far from it. 

 

She did it because unlike she told Robert he didn't almost die he did die for two minutes. For two minutes Robert Sugden was die and during though two brief minutes images flashed in Kay’s mind of all the times Robert had been in her care and all though times believe his lies for truth despite the evidence in front of her face. She had failed him. 

 

Kay's own heart stop when Robert’s started beating again. After she was sure his heart wouldn't stop beating again she made a promise to herself, to Robert. That she would do everything in her power to get Robert away from his bastard boyfriend. So she ignored the note in his file stating no next of kin were to be informed on any of his conditions unless he said otherwise, but Kay knew that would never happen. Then once they came she left his file out for them to see. So they would know just how much Robert needed them. 

 

Now she was on her way to talk to DS Wise and tell him whatever he needed to know whether it was allowed or not, rules be damned at this point.

 

“Hello, Kay.” DS Wise said as he approached the young doctor they had gotten on a first name basis after a few too many calls to the hospital to talk to Robert about an incident only to be turned away with a weak explanation.

 

“Hey, Jason.” Kay said as she sighed it had been a long day and it wasn't even over. Yet she felt both mentally and physically exhausted it was all part of the job. 

 

“Is Robert alright?” Jason asked he had been at his flat which was now a crime scene. And from what could see a violent one.

 

“He's ok, a bit beaten and bruised for a man who just “fell” down the stairs but ok.” 

 

Jason sighed and hand his hand through his hair. A number of times he had seen Robert with black eyes and broken bones only to be turned away with the excuse of clumsiness frustrated him to no end. Thankfully he didn't need to hear an excuse or cover up CCTV had captured everything and there were more than a few neighbors who wanted to put an end to the violence they had either heard or witnessed. As happy Jason was about that he was just saddened that Robert wasn't one of them. 

 

_ “ _ Please tell me you got something on this son of a bitch that will really stick. Cause I don't have a good feeling about the next “fall”.” Kay said Robert had already died for two minutes she didn't think he come back if his heart stopped again. Jason could understand her worry, so many times they had been so close only for evidence to fall through. Thankfully this time they did. 

 

“Don't worry we’ve got more than enough evidence to not only charge Mr. Matthews but put him away for some time.”

 

“Thank god.” Kay exclaimed as it had been the first bit of good new she had heard all day. 

 

“I was wondering if I could speak to Robert. I still need his statement.”

 

“You know what he is going to say, Jason.”

 

“I know but I still needed it, plus I got some clothes for him as his flat is now a crime scene so he won't be able to return to for awhile.” 

 

“Well I had to give him a mild sedative earlier so he'll probably be out for an hour but you can wait with his family.” Kay said as she pointed to the group still reading over Robert’s file.

 

“Did Robert ask for them to be here?” Jason asked surprised as every time he had asked Robert if he wants his family to be notified about his injuries he just say he didn't want to trouble them.  _ “Maybe he's finally coming to his senses.”  _ Jason thought to himself.

 

“Nope I called them and it looks I “accidentally” left Robert’s file out in the open where they now appear to be reading it oops.” 

 

Jason Wise was a senior detective but it didn't take his years on the force to know what Dr. Kay Morton was up too. 

 

“You know you could get in trouble.” Jason replied with a faint smile on his face. 

 

“I know Jason, but fuck it. I became a doctor to help people. Which means I can't just stand back and watch the light fade from Robert’s eyes every time he's brought in. So if what I did today gets me in trouble then so be it.” 

 

_ “This girl has guts.”  _ Jason thought smiling at the young doctor. 

 

“Anyway, I need to check on my other patients( _ while I still have them) _ if you want to wait for Robert to wake I'm sure his family won't mind you waiting with them.” Kay said as she began to walk away only for Jason to stop her.

 

“You know if you do get trouble there are more than a few people here who will have your back, me being one of them.”

 

“Thanks, Jason.” Kay replied before quickly wiping a tear from her eye and continuing to make her way.

 

Jason made his way to Robert’s family, who were finally done with reading his file. Jason wasn't surprised when Aaron, Adam, and Vic were annoyed that he didn't tell any of them about what was happening with Robert. 

 

Quickly he explained that he couldn't much like Dr. Morton without Robert’s permission his hands were tired please he didn't want anything to affect the outcomes of the investigations. Also, he knew how Aaron, as well as the whole Dingle clan, could be. So he wanted to keep them out of trouble too.

 

“Please tell you're going to put that monster away.” Vic asked Jason could see that she had been crying. 

 

“Yes, it appears we have more than enough evidence this time.” 

 

The “this time” part wasn't lost on Aaron which causes him to feel ashamed like in some way he should have known what was happening, they all should have. DS Wise also informed them that Robert’s flat was now being processed as a crime scene so he would not be able to return for some time. 

 

“He can stay with me!” Vic jumped at the opportunity for Robert to stay with her before anyone could say anything about it. Aaron couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that she would be the one to take care of him but he had to remind himself the Vic was his sister, and he was just Robert’s ex. 

 

DS Wise handed Vic the bag with Robert’s clothes and inform them that he would call them in a week about when they could collect more of Robert’s stuff.

 

“Anyway I'm hoping to get a statement from Robert about what happened but seeing that he's asleep how about I get everyone coffee?” 

 

“Yea I'll help you mate.” Adam said before both he and DS Wise made their way down the hall.

 

“Oh God! I need to call Diane!” Vic exclaimed as she realized she had forgotten to call the last bit of family her and Robert had left. Vic rushed off leaving Aaron alone outside Robert’s room. As much as Aaron  tried to stop himself he couldn't. Slowly he walked into Robert’s room it was so quiet the only noises being made were the beeping of the machines and Robert’s soft snoring. 

 

Aaron’s heart broke as he looked at his ex. “Oh, Robert. Why didn't you tell anyone?” He asked yet he knew he wouldn't get an answer, at least not yet anyway. He could feel the tears fall as he took Robert’s hand. “How could we always end up in the hospital? I'm surprised they haven't named a ward after one of us yet.” Aaron said as laughed trying to lighten the mood for himself. 

 

A soft groan broke the silence. 

 

“Mmm” 

 

“Robert?” 

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Yeah, how are you feeling?” Aaron asked softly with a small smile on his face. He was happy to see Robert was awake. Robert didn't answer because for the first time in his life he wasn't happy to see Aaron. He was confused and in a way disappointed Aaron hadn't left earlier.he knew that if Aaron was still here so was Vic and Adam. He sighed and turned away from Aaron even though it was painful 

 

_ “I don't want you here Aaron. I don't want any of you here. I rather have Sean here. I rather be alone.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? have I lost my writing mojo? My bf thinks I should stop writing this. please tell me what you think in the comment below or talk to me on Tumblr @ghost-online I love chatting away with you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages work and this SL has been killing my creativity. But it started to get it back and I'm seeing my mate tomorrow which will really help my inspiration

Robert talked back to face Aaron. 

 

“Why are you here Aaron?” 

 

Robert asked his voice so cold and lacked any emotion that he was also a shadow of himself. It was so unlike the Robert Aaron told himself he knew so well. At first, Aaron thought this strange behavior was because of shock. 

 

Having seen his medical file Aaron wouldn't have been surprised yet when Aaron saw the seriousness in Robert’s eyes. He realized he didn't know Robert as well as he uses to anymore. The person laying in front of him wasn't his Robert anymore.

 

“I came with Vic, I was there when the hospital called.” 

 

Robert turned his head so that he was no longer looking at Aaron(well barely looking as his right eye was almost swollen shut) when he mumbled

 

“She shouldn't have come, you shouldn't have come. I'm fine.” 

 

“Yeah cause you sure as shit look it. Come on Robert don't be like this we’re here for you.” Aaron said with a small smile and place his hand on top of Robert’s. A small gesture of their past to saw him he still cared.

 

However the gesture wasn't comforting it use to be but not now, now it just caused him pain. In fact, Robert felt an anger light himself in him. “ _ How dare he act like he cares!”  _

 

Robert snatched his hand away. “Don't pretend like you care Aaron not now. And don't touch me.” Robert almost hissed at Aaron every word dripping with hatred. Aaron didn't know how to react he had never seen this side of Robert before and it scared him.

 

Before Aaron could even think of any kind of response Dr. Morton entered the room with Vic and Adam not far behind while DS Wise stood outside the room. Vic darted to Robert's side and tried to take his hand only for Robert to pull his hand back just as he did with Aaron. 

 

Aaron would be ashamed to admit it but he was somewhat happy it wasn't just his touch Robert flinched away from. Vic was visibly saddened by this reaction but Robert didn't even try to look at her. He just stared at the pattern of his hospital bed sheet. 

 

“ _ She doesn't really care about me, she didn't care about me when I was hurting before. Why is she here now?” _

 

“Robert you finally back with us, how are you feeling now?” Kay asked a small smile on her face.

 

“I'm fine, when can I go home?” Robert asked quietly since never making eye contact with Kay. Though unlike the others she doesn't take it to heart. She was use to Robert being like that. She had seen other victims of domestic abuse behave the same.

 

“Well since you have a minor concussion we’re going to keep you in overnight just to make sure everything is ok. But I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning.”

 

“Good that gives me a chance to get the spare room ready for you.” 

 

“What?” Robert said as he looked at the group in front of him confused.

 

“Your flat is being processed as a crime scene mate, you'll even to stay at Vic’s for a while.” Adam replied. The group could see that information annoyed Robert. 

 

“The police shouldn't be processing it, I fell!” 

 

“You are fucking joking, right? Robert look at yourself!” Aaron yelled unable to understand why Robert was still protecting Sean.

 

If looks could kill the glare Robert shot Aaron would have turned him to dust yet he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his attention back to his bedsheet.

 

Kay could feel the growing tension in the room. “Ok, I think it's time we call it a day. Visiting hours are over and Robert needs to talk to DS Wise then rest.”

 

Aaron wanted to argue but he knew it would get him nowhere. So he made his way into the hallway with Adam not far behind. Vic tried to give Robert a kiss on the cheek but he flinched back not wanting to be touched even if it was by his sister. She tried to not let it affect her but it did. How could things get so bad and she not even know?

 

“I'll be back tomorrow to get you.” Vic said but Robert didn't say anything back, didn't even look at her. Three and Dr. Morton left Robert’s room DS Wise waited a few moments before he entered to question Robert sadly it went the way he expected. With Robert claiming it was an accident till he shut down and refused to talk anymore after DS Wise revealed they had enough evidence with or without Robert’s statement to charge Mr. Sean Matthews with assault.

 

“Then there is really no point in us talking anymore.” Robert said with no emotion in his voice like there was nothing left inside him to make him feel it sadden DS Wise as he had hoped seeing his loved loves would awaken something in Robert make him see he wasn't alone but it hadn't. Before DS Wise could say anything else Robert turned away from him indicating he wouldn't be talking if listening to anything more. So quietly DS Wise left the room, a nurse popped in to check that Robert was ok and that the machines that surrounded him were doing their jobs.

 

Soon after Robert was finally on his own with only the noise of the machines around him to keep him company. Being alone once scared Robert but now he felt being alone was the only time he got to relax and not feel he was going to get punished at any second (though he believed he deserved everything Sean did to him like he was finally getting the payback from past mistakes). 

 

He hated the idea of going back to Emmerdale too many bad memories and broken dreams laid in wait for him there. He hated that knew the second he got there he would be surrounded in gossip and hurtful words so much so that it would suffocate him. But he reminded himself that he wasn't in Emmerdale yet. He was alone and he could breathe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for not updating in ages I really hate the current SL. but please tell me what you think in the comments below or talk to me on Tumblr @ghost-online especially if Emmerdale is pissing you off like it is me lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ok, can I just say WTF IS GOING ON WITH EMMERDALE NOW?? lol just crazy. Anyway, it's a double update today because of my mate who likes to fondle pjs, you know who you are!! lol

The drive back to Emmerdale was a quiet one. No one knew what they could say to lighten the mood the air in the car was thick with guilt, as each person knew deep down they play some part in leading Robert away from Emmerdale and into the arms of Sean. 

 

Adam knew he had been a hypocrite when he learned about Robert’s “cheating” acting like he had done the worst thing in the world even though Adam had done the same thing to Robert’s sister. In fact, emmerdale seemed to have the highest cheating rate in the U.K. 

 

He even acting better to Pete when he learned about his cheating then he did to Robert as Adam even encourage Pete to try again with Layla while telling Robert he had no chance of saying to Aaron when every he was around. Adam did feel a bit bad for Robert when the truth came out but not enough to say sorry or to behave any better. He just continued to give him the cold shoulder and threatening looks whenever he was too close to Aaron. Now Adam felt sick after seeing Robert laying in his hospital bed so broken and hurt. He had helped put him there and he knew it. 

 

Vic could feel the tears start to fall silently from her eyes as she stared out of the car window at the passing scenery. All she could think about was her older brother and how strained their relationship had become all of a lie she wanted so badly to be true. She didn't even think at the time how Robert was feeling about the idea of being a dad, to be honest, she wasn't even sure she really cared. 

 

She didn't even ask Robert at the time how he was feeling about his marriage falling apart. All she cared about was a baby that wasn't even hers and in the end wasn't even Robert's. Now older brother was laying badly hurt in that hospital alone not even wanting her to be near him. Her minded flashed to a few months ago to the last time she saw Robert. It was a brief meeting only a few words were really spoken. He looked skinny then too but she didn't really think anything was wrong. He even had a bruise on his cheek. 

 

“Oh, this? It's nothing Vic just walked into a door.” 

 

“ _ Oh god, what a fool I was.”  _ Vic thought to herself. She had truly failed as a sister and for missing the signs of abuse when they were right in front of her. 

 

Aaron wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and shout and beat the shit out of Sean for even touching Robert. Then run to Robert’s hospital room and hold him till Robert believe he still loved him. 

 

But he knew he couldn't. The police had Sean and Robert wouldn't even look at him. Not that he really could blame him. He had lost that right a long time ago when the truth came out and he couldn't let go of the hate he felt for Robert. He didn't want to admit it but he felt it was easier for him to hate Robert than to let himself fell in love with him again. 

 

But when Robert left Aaron realized how he felt and called things off with Ed and promised that the next time he saw Robert he would make things right between them. Then he learned about Sean and felt his heartbreak but he knew he wanted Robert to be happy. Now nearly a year after the last time Aaron saw him Robert was now a broken man and Aaron knew he was just as much to blame for that as Sean was. 

 

It was pitch black when the three arrived back to Emmerdale and though not a word had been said between the three of them they had a lot on their minds. As they stepped out of the car Vic finally broke the silence. 

 

“Thank you for the lift, Adam. I really need to sort the spare room for Robert and a lift for tomorrow to and from the hospital as the van is in the garage. Unless you can help Adam?” 

 

“I can't Vic. I would but I have to go on a call out.” Adam replied wishing he could help.

 

“I'll take you.” Aaron said quietly.

 

“Really Aaron?” Vic asked a little surprised and happy at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I'll get you first time in the morning if you want.” 

 

“Thanks, Aaron that would be great. Well, I'm going to get started cleaning.” 

 

“I'll help Vic it's the least I can do.” Adam said giving Vic a small smile. 

 

With that Aaron watched as Vic and Adam entered the cottage they once shared as a married couple and Aaron hoped they would again one day. Then he slowly made his way back to the mill. He stood in cold outside his home, the home he had hoped to share with the man he loved. 

 

He sighed and tried to push his lost dreams to the back of his mind he didn't want Liv to see him upset. But that plan failed the second he stepped inside and she saw his face. 

 

“Aaron, what's wrong? Why are you so late?”

 

“ _ Damn her ability to read me like a bloody book.” _

“I was at the hospital.” Aaron said as he had his way to the kitchen. He desperately needed a beer.

 

“The hospital?! Why? Are you ok?”

 

“I'm fine, I wasn't at the hospital for me.” 

 

“Adam, Vic, Chas?”

 

Aaron sighed and took a long drink of his beer before he finally answered.

 

“Robert.”

 

Liv stood in shock she hadn't seen Robert in ages but she had been one of the very few to forgive him. 

 

“What happened with Robert? Is he ok?”

 

Maybe it was the panic in her voice or the stress had finally got to him but he could stop the tears from falling as his back slid down the posh fridge Robert had talked him into getting. 

 

“Aaron, what's wrong? What wrong Robert?” Liv asked as she rushed over to Aaron side and engulfed him in a hug. 

 

It took Aaron a few moments to calm himself.

“He was being abused Liv, his boyfriend has been abusing him and I didn't even know. No one did, he's been getting hurt and didn't feel he could turn to anyone.”

 

Liv didn't know what to say. She had seen Robert with his new boyfriend Sean once in Hotten. And though they looked happy something didn't feel right to her and now she knows why. Aaron spoke again and what he said scared her.

 

“And the worst thing Liv is Robert won't even admit anything is wrong. I think he feels like he deserves it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, what did you think please tell me below or message me on Tumblr @ghost-online


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE, DOUBLE UPDATE, DOUBLE UPDATE!! Cause why not! Emmerdale can be crazy why can't I!

Liv and Aaron sat holdings each other on the kitchen floor till the earlier hours of the morning. Aaron sent Liv to bed to sleep even after she begged to come to the hospital too. Cause even after everything Robert was still her brother but Aaron told her it might be a bit too much for Robert. He hadn't told her how just see them the other sent Robert into a panic attack or how different he was to the man she once knew. 

 

Slowly Aaron drove to Vic house to find her already waiting for him outside shivering because of the cold air. 

 

“Hey, Vic.” Aaron said when she entered the car. He could see she looks as if she had gotten as much sleep as he had. 

 

Again no words were spoken on the way to hospital Vic and Aaron were lost in their guilties to even think about talking. Soon they were at the hospital. Once inside Vic rushed to the nurse's station. 

 

“Hi, I'm looking for my brother Robert Sugden.” 

 

“Oh hello again.” Vic and Aaron turned to see Robert’s doctor, Dr. Kay Morton. She could tell the two hadn't really slept though with what they learned yesterday she's wasn't surprised.

 

“Hi, we’re here to get Robert and bring him home.” Vic said. 

 

“Of course well Mrs.Barton if you follow me and fill out these forms we can get Robert discharged.” 

 

Vic followed Kay leaving Aaron on his own. And as much as he tried to stop himself but he found himself walking to Robert’s room. He stopped in the doorway where he could see Robert slowly getting ready. He gasped a little(thankful, not loud enough for him to hear) when he saw Robert shirtless his ribs were covered in a bandage but the rest of his body was covered in bruises and old scars. 

 

“ _ Oh god, Robert.” _

 

When Robert was done changing he finally noticed Aaron standing in his doorway looking at him. Robert jumped a bit as hated people sneaking up on him especially when it was his ex. 

 

“Wwhat are yyou doing hhere Aaron?” Robert stuttered his arms crossed trying in a vain way to cover his body hoping Aaron hadn't seen him change.

 

“I came with Vic to come pick you up. She's filling out some forms I thought I'd come see if you needed help getting ready.”

 

“I'm not a child Aaron I'm fine on my own.” 

 

“ _ Are you really Robert?”  _ Aaron asked himself. 

 

Before Aaron or Robert could say anything else Vic and Kay appeared with a bag in her hand. 

 

“Hello, Robert here are your prescriptions I wasn't sure if DS Wise picked them up when he packed some clothes for you and some painkillers for your injuries.” 

 

Vic and Aaron looked at one another confused at the word “prescriptions”. What other medications could Robert be on and why?

 

“You ready to go home, Robert?” Vic asked with a forced smile on her face but Robert could see the pity in her eyes and hear the sadness in her voice. 

 

“I would be if I was going home but I'm not.” Robert snapped back. 

 

Vic tried not to let the comment get to her but it did hurt her. 

 

“Oh don't be silly of course it's your home.” Vic said before she reached out to grab Robert's left hand sadly she failed to notice it was his sprinted one. 

 

“Ahh don't Vic.” Robert hissed in pain as he pulled his wrist away making Vic feel even worse.  _ “I can't-do anything right.”  _ She thought. 

 

“Right how about we get you out of here Robert?” Kay said trying to lighten the mood. Robert just nodded hold his wrist close to himself. 

 

“I'll help you with your hoodie.” As Kay helped Robert put his hoodie on Aaron could see it was his hoodie, the one he couldn't find after he came back from Ireland. Aaron couldn't help but feel warm inside if Robert still had his hoodie maybe there really was some hope for them after all. 

 

“And will you need a crutch to help you walk while your right knee heals?” Kay asked but Robert just shook his head. 

 

“Ok well, time to be on your way then.” Robert went to grab his bag but Aaron quickly grabbed it for him. Robert gave him a small smile the only sign a kindness Aaron had gotten from Robert in a long time. 

 

“Um, Kay?”

 

“Yeah, Robert?” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“No problem Robert, just try to heal.” 

 

Kay watched as Robert limpingly followed Vic out the door but she grabbed Aaron before he could follow. 

 

“Please take care of him, he needs his family more than he realizes.”

 

“We will I promise.” 

 

And with that Aaron caught up to Robert and Vic as they left the hospital and made their way to his car. Robert sat in the front because of his leg so Vic sat in the back but that didn't stop her from going on and on about the village trying to get Robert up to date on everything he's missed. But Aaron could see Robert wasn't listening as he just stared quietly out the window. 

 

Robert’s pulse began to race as they parked outside Vic’s house. He had promised himself when he left Emmerdale he wouldn't be back but here he was. Back at the place where his life fell apart way too many times. 

 

“Robert?” Vic said bring Robert out of his thoughts and causing him to jump.

 

“What?” Robert replied trying to hide his nervousness.

 

“I was just asking if you wanted to go to the cafe for something to eat or maybe the pub as it's almost lunch or we could go to the b’n’b for a bite as I'm sure Diane would love to see you.”

 

Vic kept rambling on but Aaron could see it was getting too much for Robert.

 

“Ah, Vic maybe it would be better if Robert rested for a few days before heading out into the village.”

 

“Oh yeah, that's a better idea. Come on I'll make you a cup of tea.” Vic said as she left the car Robert slowly exited car wishing he could run back to his flat and lock himself in his room. 

 

“ROBERT!” Someone screamed causing Robert to fall in panic. He cowered in fear as he thought Sean had somehow found. 

 

“Robert? Robert, it's ok it's me. It's Liv!” Liv reached out to touch Robert only for him to flinch back. 

 

“II-I'm ffine I need to goo now.” Robert stuttered before quickly limping into Vic’s house with a worried Vic not far behind. 

 

“I didn't mean to scare him, I didn't.” Liv said upset at what she had seen. 

 

“I know Liv, I know.” Aaron replied hugging his sister tightly. 

 

“It's bad isn't it Aaron? I mean he looks like he's been hit by a car but seeing him like that.”

 

“He's in a bad place Liv, but we’re going to help him I promise.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please tell me what you think of this chapter or explain Robert's plan to me in the comments below cause I'm confused lol or talked to me on Tumblr @ghost-online cause I'm a bit of a chatty bitch and I love to talk to you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Just can I say I don't know why I write about bad men I'm in a really happy relationship myself, ok sometimes we fight sometimes I tell him I'm going to stab him with a bread knife but that's just our love. Anyway did you like it? I have no idea where this is going but if you like it I'll continue. tell me in the comments below or Tumblr @ghost-online!


End file.
